Quandary Birthday
by SpaceIsTheLimit
Summary: With Sasuke and Sakura on the verge of a breakup, Izumi wonders if she can still give Itachi the perfect birthday. Part Eighteen of the ItaIzu Not Very Refined Series.


Itachi opened his eyes slowly. His first good night's rest since he and Izumi got back from Hawaii long ago. Itachi stretched, cracking his back. He looked over to his side to see somebody was missing. He sat up and rubbed at his eyes, yawning (cutely). He widened his eyes when Izumi walked through the bedroom doors with a plate of pancakes in her hands. The syrup on top said, 'Happy 27th birthday!' She was wearing a purple and red birthday hat, how nice, his favorite colors. She had a bright smile on her face. She began humming the happy birthday tune and gave Itachi his pancakes. "Happy birthday!" She smiled, leaning forward and kissing him. Itachi smiled into the kiss, and while he did want to deepen it, Izumi pulled away.

"Well. We have a lot planned for today." Itachi rose a brow.

"We do?"

"Yup! First, we are going to the roller rink, since I recall you saying you haven't done that in forever. Then we all will go to Fugaku's penthouse for an afternoon party as a family. Then off to a restaurant to celebrate even more. Then we'll all prepare for tonight's gala, which Madara set up just for you. Then at the end of the party, we'll give you our gifts. And you and I will come back home and snuggle up together...also, you might just get lucky tonight." Izumi gave him another kiss. "Once you finish breakfast, get ready to roller skate and come downstairs."

"You're not staying here?"

"No, sorry. I still need to work on some mechanics of what's happening today. And remember, this is your day!" At that, she rushed out of the room. Itachi smiled, setting the pancakes on his nightstand and heading over to the restroom to wash up. He hadn't even remembered that it was his birthday or that it was going to be. That was a usual occurrence for him to forget. He gasped, perhaps he was getting too old to remember. Itachi looked at his face in the mirror, no wrinkles. He looked at his hair, no gray hairs. Actually, Madara and Fugakua are way older than him and they don't have wrinkles or gray hairs. Itachi sighed in relief. He has nothing to worry about then. He frowned, he can't believe he was worried about how he would look while again But he was an Uchiha, looks were kind of something he had to keep up on. Now that he thinks about it, he's never used any type of special cream to remain his complexion. Itachi grabbed his toothbrush, putting the mint toothpaste on it. He cracked his knuckles, beginning t brush his teeth.

He has no clue when Izumi got the time to set up all of this for his birthday. He wasn't expecting any presents either. Well, Mikoto is usually the one who handles the birthdays, she handled all the major events of the family really. He supposes that Izumi really wanted to take care of him then. He sighed, he's been thinking a lot since Hawaii. Izumi Uchiha. It's not like he hasn't thought if it before, only before it was slightly different. Before he did believe that marriage was mediocre and that there was no such thing as a soulmate. Maybe that was his agnostic side talking, he can't really say that he believes any differently. The only thing was he couldn't really say he doesn't. While he does love Izumi, he isn't going to propose. But a fear he has is that she doesn't really want to stay dating and not get married. He feared eventually she'd get bored with him, silly fear he knows. He's rich as if anyone could get bored.

He rinsed out his mouth and gave himself one more glance at the mirror. Smiling contently, he walked back over to his food. He grabbed the fork next to it and took a bite. He pouted, it got cold. He sat on the bed and continued on to finish up. He jumped slightly when he heard his phone ring. Picking it up to see that Sasuke was calling him. Itachi answered, only because he was sure about what he was about to hear.

"Itachi, I need your help!"

"Finding a present?"

"What the hell? No. Why would I-" Sasuke paused, Itachi had an unamused expression on his face. Sasuke probably just saw a calendar. "...Right, happy birthday. And I already have a present for you. Hehe, anyway, I need your help on something else." Itachi took another bite of his cold breakfast.

"What is it?"

Sasuke sighed. "Sakura's angry at me, and I don't know why." Itachi chuckled, "What's so funny?"

"It just seems like that happens a lot." Sasuke groaned.

"No, seriously. I think she's actually mad."

"Isn't she always?"

"Fuck you.'

"No thanks," he heard Sasuke groan yet again. Maybe he was teasing a bit too much. "Alright, alright, what is it?"

"Well, she says I know what I did, but I don't!" It sounded like Sasuke fell back on something, maybe his bed.

Itachi sighed, he really didn't know why Sasuke always came running to him when he had a problem. Yeah, he's his older brother, but from experience, Sasuke should know that Itachi's advice is never helpful and you have to always find out what to do yourself anyway. Itachi found it funny that Izumi asked Sakura for advice and vice versa. While Sasuke asked Itachi for advice, but not vice versa. Itachi goes to Shisui, but things are going fine with her, so hopefully, he won't have to go running to Shisui. "Well, when was the last time you remember that she wasn't angry at you?"

"Pff, I don't know..." He seemed to be thinking, "Uhh...two days ago, when we were in bed."

"Okay, what conversation did you have?"

"We just talked about how I got a transfer of schools, over to Oxford, but I'm not going."

"What? Why?"

"Meh. Wanna stay here." Itachi started laughing, "What? Why are you laughing?"

"You dumbass! She thinks you're staying because of her, you know how many times she talked about how she used to wanna go to Oxford. She thinks you're giving up something for a silly reason."

"What? That's stupid!"

"To you, maybe. It might mean something for her." Itachi rose a brow at his answer. It might mean something to her...where the hell did he get that knowledge?

"Huh. Well, thanks! Ad seriously, happy birthday! You're officially an old fart!" Itachi chuckled.

"Thanks." He hung up and placed the pancakes back on the nightstand. Getting up, he's stretched, and threw on anything. He took a shower the previously night anyway. He left his room and headed downstairs. He looked into the kitchen to see Izumi on the phone.

"Yeah, no, no, rent out the whole place. Bill it to Fugaku Uchiha. Yes, the scary looking one. Alright, thank you!" She turned around to see Itachi and smiled. "Itachi! Like your breakfast? Great! Alright, everybody is coming over so we can get ready to head over to the roller rink." Itachi smiled at her. "What?"

"Nothing. Just no one who wasn't in my family ever said happy birthday to me genuinely."

"What? That's awful!"

Itachi shrugged, "Eh, well. My previous relationships weren't that long, so they never made it to my birthday. And people who were 'friends' with me, slightly just wanted me to give them some money and thought to know my birthday would help with their chances." Izumi walked over to him, putting her arms on his shoulders. Itachi placed his hands on her waist.

"Well, that changes today." She gave him a long, sweet kiss. Itachi leaned forward, tilting his head to the side to get in deeper. Izumi moved back a bit, having her body collide with the counter. She quickly pulled away before Itachi could go further.

"Ahem. I told you, you _might_ get lucky tonight." Itachi did a comical groan.

"Can I get lucky now?" He whined.

"Nope!" She smiled, "Now wait in the living room, I'm getting things ready and I don't want you finding out what!" Itachi nodded, making his way over.

He closed his eyes, just think, 11 months ago, he'd never let a girlfriend get this close to him. Now that he thinks too about it, he really has changed. Guess love does change you. Shisui used to always lose his head in a relationship, but Hana keeps him calm, and happy. Izuna was a bit of a jerk before Maria, but now he's more considerate. Hopefully, Sakura will be able to get Sasuke to become considerate. Izumi has made Itachi so much more loving in his life. He wonders how much more he'll change while being with her for a year, they are close to a year. He heard the doorbell ring and stood, walking over. Opening the door to see Madara, Thea, and Hana.

Itachi rose a brow at Hana. "Where's Shisui?"

Hana laughed to herself. "He tripped on his way here," they all looked at her like she was insane. "What? He was being dramatic, he yelled out 'Go on without me!'" Itachi nodded, knowing he'd do that. He looked down at the baby cooing in her arms. The baby paused in playing with his spit and looked at Itachi for a long time, and then laughed happily, clapping his hands.

Itachi sweat dropped, "Babies always do that when they first see me."

Thea gave him a sarcastic smile, "Yeah, it must really suck that babies and even animals love you." Itachi rolled his eyes and let them in. Madara pats him on the shoulder.

"Happy birthday, Itachi."

Itachi smiled at him, "Yeah well it isn't now that you got here."

Madara gave him an amused glare, "You little-" Madara stopped when they all heard Shisui finally get there.

"You know...Hana, normally in movies, when someone says go on without me, they don't go on without you!" Hana gave him a shrug.

"The baby was getting antsy." They all heard a squeal behind them.

Turning to see Izumi standing there, smiling happily. "The baby!" She ran over, looking down at him, smiling and giving him her finger, He grabbed it with both his hands happily. "Aw, he's adorable!" Itachi smiled at her. There was another knock at the door, that came along with a bit of arguing. Itachi sighed, he didn't really want Sakura and Sasuke arguing on his birthday.

Before opening the door, he heard, "God, you asshole, how can you be so insensitive!"

"What? You don't even give a damn about that college shit!"

"Really, Sasuke, you could at least give it to people who need it! Oh, 'that's not my job', well what is? Being a jackass? Because if it is, you're pretty damn good at it!"

"So everything is automatically my fault! Everything has to be pitted on me, I can never blame you for anything? What kind of relationship is that?!"

"Fine! If you don't like the way it is, maybe we should break up!"

"Maybe we should!" Itachi widened his eyes and immediately opened the door. Sakura and Sasuke weren't facing each other with their arms crossed. They walked in, past Itachi and went to opposite sides of the room, not looking at each other. Itachi whistled.

"Well, um. I don't know what to say," he murmured. "How's everyone's day?" Sasuke and Sakura glared at him. Sakura took a deep breath.

"Fine," Sasuke scoffed and she twitched. "Happy birthday Itachi."

"Thanks..." He coughed awkwardly. Izumi looked at Sasuke and Sakura and rolled her eyes. She would've resolved it herself, but she'll save that for later, it was Itachi's day after all.

Itachi sighed. Of course, this would happen, they probably won't start talking to each other until after Itachi's birthday. He heard his phone's notification sound ring. He pulled it out and quietly said thank you. They wouldn't have to stay in this awkward place any longer. "Izuna, Maria, mom, dad, Madara, Thea, Obito, and Rin said they'd meet us there. So everyone else." Everyone who wasn't Sasuke or Sakura sighed in relief.

* * *

Izumi stood, wobbling. Holding onto whatever was closest. Which just so happened to be Sasuke's shoulder. She expected him to scoff and walk away. Instead, he helped her balance by holding her hand, to stand straight. Izumi widened her eyes, and while he skated away, she looked over at Itachi, who was currently helping Sakura balance. Izumi caught his eye and gestured her head toward Sasuke. Itachi winked and nodded at her. There you go. Their new mission, getting those two to get over themselves and start talking again. Izumi rolled over to Sasuke, "Hi Sasuke." Sasuke disregarded that she was talking to him and moved on quicker. Izumi can't say she didn't expect that. She would be persistent though. "So, when's your birthday?"

Sasuke looked at her and turned away, sighing. "July 23."

She smiled. "So, what does Sakura have planned for you?" By the time he heard her name, Sasuke moved away further and furrowed his brows. Izumi groaned, Sasuke was a tough one. She looked past Obito helping a pregnant Rin skate and saw Itachi was actually getting Sakura talk to him. She puffed her cheeks, she wouldn't give in. "Hey! Wait!" She moved right in front of him yet again. Sasuke was exasperated with her attempts.

"Look, I appreciate what you're trying to do here, but if Sakura and I break up, we break up, that's it."

"You shouldn't want to break up!" Sasuke chuckled, almost bitterly.

"You think I want to?" He saw Izumi lean in to prompt him to go on. "Go chat with Itachi. It's his day after all." Sasuke skated away. Izumi looked over at Itachi and Sakura and saw she'd done the same. As of now, Itachi was skating in Izumi's direction.

"Itachi. Sorry about...their relationship?"

Itachi shrugged. "It's fine, I enjoy seeing Sasuke make a fool of himself time to time. But, I have an idea, we'll need help though." Itachi leaned down to whisper their diabolical plan in her ear. Izumi smiled, almost like the Grinch and nodded her head. They both moved over to Obito, asking him for help, to which Rin laughed at the plan and it's cliche, and Obito obliged. Itachi and Izumi skated over to Sasuke, who tried to get away from them, but between Itachi cutting him off and Izumi moving next to him all the time, it was near impossible. They moved in Sakura's general direction, Sakura didn't see Sasuke coming because of Rin talking to her, and Sasuke couldn't see Sakura because Itachi was in front of him. Izumi gave a thumbs up at Obito.

Obito took a deep breath, "Incoming!" He bumped into Sakura, who lost her balance, Itachi moved out of Sasuke's view, for him to see Sakura falling just in time. Sasuke widened his eyes and caught her by her waist.

Itachi, Izumi, Obito, and Rin silently cheered. Sasuke helped her balance herself, she muttered thanks, he muttered a whatever. They skated away and dusted themselves off.

Everyone other than the two sweatdropped.

* * *

Itachi looked at himself yet again in the mirror, His hair was braided into a man bun, he wore an Ericdress classic slim elegant quality men's blazer. With black dress slacks. He smiled at himself, seeing Izumi he was glad yet again that she ended up on his doorstep. She had her hair in a high ponytail, wearing a pleated fit flare dress, with a black mini purse. Izumi seemed to be thinking, probably about Itachi's next birthday outing or how awkward things were with Sasuke and Sakura. Itachi could only imagine how weird it would be. Not that that was his problem, spending a birthday trying t get a couple back together isn't the ideal way to spend a birthday. Itachi sounds like a sap when he says this, but he likes just being with the family or in this case, with Izumi as well. Ever since that fated Monday, she's made everything better. She's made just sleeping at night better, including the activity they do before they sleep. Izumi walked over to Itachi, and rested her head on his chest, Itachi wrapped his arms around her waist. "Something wrong?" Izumi shook her head.

"I'm just wondering if everything will be okay with Sasuke and Sakura, but at the same time I don't want to spend your birthday trying to fix other people's problems, it's unfair to you. But I can't help but want everyone to enjoy their time together as a family, but then...I don't know. Are you angry at me?"

It took a while, but Itachi began laughing, making Izumi pout. "You're so cute sometimes. I'm not angry at anyone. I've never played matchmaker before, it's fun. Well, matchmaker for a couple that's already a couple. I'm fine, really Izumi." She smiled, and hugged him, they stayed the way they were for a good two minutes until Izumi realized they'd be late to Fugaku's penthouse for the afternoon party. She moved away and kissed his cheek, walking over to the door.

"We don't want to be late to your own birthday celebration!" Itachi shook his head, smiling, walking after her to enter the limo. Fugaku's penthouse was huge, to say the least. It was nicer than any normal penthouse, but then again, nothing Uchihas had was normal. The two entered arm in arm.

Fugaku smiled as he saw the two, a rare sight. "Thank God, can you two please lighten the mood in here?" Itachi and Izumi looked at each other and made confused faces, walking in. Seeing Obito and Rin in their own corner, laughing and talking. Shisui, Hana, Izuna, and Maria joking in the back. Madara and Thea sitting in the front, drinking so early. But only Sasuke and Sakura on far opposites of the room, looking angrier than ever. Itachi and Izumi nodded, Itachi going to Sasuke and Izumi to Sakura.

"What's up loser?" Itachi grabbed a drink and placed it in Sasuke's hand. Sasuke gave him a small smile. "So, trouble in paradise?"

Sasuke groaned, "Not you too."

"Yup, me too. So, you take my advice or what? Because clearly..." Itachi shrugged, "Didn't work."

"Yeah, I took your advice. And it worked, she did think what yo said. But, then she just had to say 'can't believe you got in and not me.' I was slightly offended and so, I asked her what she meant. She believed she worked harder than me. Me! Of all people, I work the hardest, right?"

"Right." Itachi nodded, not believing that at all, only because he needed Sasuke to continue to know the whole story.

"I decided to let her off the hook, but she brought it up again, and that started to really tick me off. She was talking how she works hard, she should've gotten the transfer, she should be going to Oxford. Then she brought up the idea that I should give the offer to her. Well, I don't want her miles away from me, so I said I'd already declined, so it wasn't possible, which I did. Then the argument came to what you heard on your doorstep."

Itachi smirked, this would help. "Great, thanks." And walked away. Sasuke was confused but he should expect that kind of behavior from Itachi by now. Fugaku tapped his teaspoon on his champagne glass. "Okay everyone, we are off to the restaurant to celebrate the birthday boy-"

"Man. Birthday man." Itachi corrected. Everyone rolled their eyes, but Izumi giggled.

"Yeah, yeah," Mikoto sighed. "Be sure to have your presents ready guys, winner of the best present, gets the $10,000!"

Izumi went over to Itachi, "Best present?"

"It's a thing every time it's one of our birthdays, best present, just because everyone wants money, Itachi shrugged.

Shisui jumped up, "Onward to the restaurant!"

* * *

Okay...what about Anko?" Shisui leaned forward on the table, asking the question to Itachi. Everyone glanced at Itachi to see his answer.

Itachi sighed, "Yes." Izumi saw that one coming. Shisui basically kept asking Itachi who he, ahem'ed with on the first date. Since literally everyone knows who he's 'dated' it was a simple answer of yes or no. "Technically she doesn't count. We didn't date." Mikoto shook her head if someone told her years ago that both her sons would be players she wouldn't have believed them.

Madara chuckled, "Just when I think they've retired your jersey, you're still a player!" All the guys cheered. Hana rolled her eyes.

"Wow..." She looked at Sakura, "Come on Sakura, we can't let these losers beat us. What about...Kiba?" Sakura gave a smile.

"Yes." Izumi noticed Sasuke furrow his brows, looked like he needed to make a call.

"What? What did your grandparents think?" Rin widened her eyes.

"What they don't know won't kill them." Itachi glanced at Sasuke, them smiling at Shisui. Shisui nodded.

"As if we'd let the girls win. Okay then...Sasuke." Sasuke glanced at him from the corner of his eye. "Let's go with...Karin."

Sasuke seemed amused that he'd start with her. He adjusted himself in his seat, "Yeah." Everyone at the table laughed, Obito groaned, knowing he now owed Rin $15, even if it was nothing for him. Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other and groaned.

They both furrowed their brows and told each other, "I'm sorry!" They sighed, finally getting that out. Clearly, no one at the table wanted for them to break up.

Itachi and Izumi fist pumped under the table.

* * *

Izumi sighed happily, having Itachi's hand around hers. For the gala, she wore a red Ombre glitter long dress. Her hair was in a curled bun, her heels being black, a color Itachi always believes looks good on her. Well, he believes any color looked good on her. She looked up at Itachi, he wore an ASOS Slim Tuxedo Suit Jacket In Black. His hair braided in a man bun yet again. Izumi almost squealed. He looked down at Izumi, smiling, "Shall we?" Izumi smiled, nodding.

"We shall."

Izumi went over with what happened today. Before they went to the roller rink, and Sasuke and Sakura were on the verge of breaking up. They get to the roller rink and she and Itachi teamed up to get at least one of them to apologize to the other, which would make them both feel sorry. Then can the afternoon party, which, wasn't as awkward as she thought it'd be, only Sasuke was too stubborn to talk to Sakura, and Sakura was to hurt to speak to anyone. But thank goodness the whole thing was sorted out by Shisui's stupid game. Now, off they are to the gala, where they'll party, dance, eat, drink, and give gifts to the birthday boy, or what he likes to say, man. Then Izumi will let Itachi really feel like a man that night. She knew he was excited for that part like a young boy would be excited about a new toy train. "You know, I don't think you're old."

Itachi chuckled, "Well, thank you, I don't think you're old either."

"No, really. Madara says you're joining the oldies, and Sasuke keeps making jokes. But in my book, you look just fine in your late twenties."

Itachi smiled, "Thank you." Now he was exactly two years older than Izumi. He wondered if she was worried about getting old. But Itachi was sure she would look fine aging. Not that he's saying he's going to grow old with her. Well, maybe, there's a thought. Walking into the gala hall, they both sighed at the same time. Izumi knew she planned a lot for the day and while some of it was overshadowed by the fact that Sasuke and Sakura fought for half of Itachi's birthday celebration. But it did seem that Itachi had fun finding out what happened and helping them get back together.

Itachi himself thought his birthday was just fine, especially since it was the first time that he spent it with Izumi. "You know..." Izumi looked at him, "I'm glad I got to spend my birthday with you."

Izumi gushed internally, "I'm glad too." She looked around and saw no one say them enter, she pulled him apart from the party and gave him a passionate kiss. Itachi widened his eyes and leaned in further, Izumi pulled away, just like she did that morning. "We agreed on waiting to give you a gift together, but I can't wait...here."

A custom watch, with a picture of the two of them at Hawaii, sharing a kiss, the picture was so authentic. Izumi giggled at his reaction. "Alani took it without either of us knowing and gave it to me before we left."

Itachi looked up, "I love you."

"Hehe, I love you too. Happy birthday."

* * *

 **Happy birthday Itachi! We all love you! Show some love for Itachi in the reviews!**

 **~SpaceIsTheLimit~**


End file.
